borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Ned
Dr. Ned is the mad doctor of Jakobs Cove, a part of the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned add-on content, which was named after him. Tagline 1st: (I'm Helping!) 2nd: (turns out he's a bad guy... who knew?) 3rd: (Holy F***ing S***) Bio The original description given by Gearbox Software for the expansion is as follows: :"Tasked with keeping the workers of Jakobs Cove alive, Dr. Ned (who is not related to Dr. Zed from Fyrestone) does his job a little too well, creating zombies and other abominations that now run rampant in this region." Borderlands DLC released - new screenshots (computerandvideogames.com) The quote states that they are not related, part of a running joke that Dr. Ned is Dr. Zed, but is using obvious tricks to try and hide his identity. Even then, Ned is not exactly that good at hiding it. Whenever he speaks of his "brother" he will almost always say something in addition such as "who is totally not made up in any way". Notes *After killing Dr. Ned (the first time), he will drop a version of the Bruiser called the RF440 Relentless Bruiser. It is an SMG with the twisted barrel, giving it bullets that travel in a spiral trajectory and ricochet off of solid surfaces. It comes with a 55 round magazine, and a distinct green and red color scheme. However, due to a glitch, it will either reset to level 1, or disappear completely upon loading a character that has it. Quotes * "I'm just kidding, of course you're expendable." * "I am Dr. Ned who is totally not Dr. Zed in disguise." * "My perfectly healthy liver cries out in anguish!" * "You kill me some zombie bastards?" * "Hey, bring me back a couple of bottles of whiskey." * "Damn, I need a drink. My liver is crying out in perfect health over here!" * "Well, get to it. Zombies aren't gonna cave in their own heads." * "I trust you come bearing good news and/or brains?" * "Wipe your feet. Just 'cause it's the apocalypse doesn't mean you ain't need your manners." * "Well, well. Looks like you're worth your weight not getting killed, after all." * "Thanks for gettin' back out there and risking your life while I sit back in safety up here and issue asinine directives. Nah, I'm just kidding, obviously you're expendable." * "Well, y'got me outta bed, now I'm just pissed off. I love slippers. I love to wear them. Now I'm just gonna have t'kill 'ya." * "If this crap ain't enough for your ailments, visit my infirmary on the water in Jakob's Cove." (Vending Machine) * "Buy a shield, and when you do, buy a first aid kit." (Vending Machine) * "Shields and healing, that's what I'm dealing." (Vending Machine) * "Who needs Dr. Zed when you have Dr. Ned?" (Vending Machine) * "Zombies trying to tear your face off? Buy a shield! And then buy an Insta-Health, for when the shield inevitably goes down and you really need it." (Vending Machine) * "Choose Dr. Ned before you're undead." (Vending Machine) * "Do me a favor. Buy first aid so that I don't have to fix you up later." (Vending Machine) * "You smell like popcorn...now, I'm pissed. (Cutscene before you fight him) Trivia *Despite being a doctor, Dr. Ned doesn't seem to enjoy helping people. This can be implied from the medical vending machines scattered all over Jakob's Cove, where he tells the player to buy some first aid so that he doesn't have to fix you up later. *Although all of the Medical Vending Machines scattered throughout Jakob's Cove have Dr. Ned's label on it, there's one machine in Dead Haven that has Dr. Zed's label on it. As to why Dr. Ned never touched that machine is unknown. *Dr. Ned has the same blood stains on his apron as Dr. Zed and the "N" on Dr. Ned's name tag is clearly the "Z" on Zed's name tag turned sideways (one "leg of the "N" is shorter like how the bottom line of the "Z" is shorter) *After you kill him, his name tag will say "Zed" not "Ned". *After you finish the DLC, Marcus will just point out that Ned is Zed, afterwards the child corrects him. References See Also Category:NPCs Category:Bosses